A Thorn in Victoria's Side
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: Victoria and Mark are finally together after killing Gordon. While back at the HQ, weird things go on that are explainable. People in pig masks show up trying to ruin and steal their plans. Tark gets a visit from an old friend and a sister of a friend. They threaten their live and maybe tears are to be shed and secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Are you guys excited for yet ANOTHER fanfic by moi? This is the prequel to A Pawn in the Game. I would like to point out that this will be my last saga to Victoria Wentz D: I did have a little help from a follower of mine named murder-winter-cullen for the inspiration. I do not own any of the Saw Characters but I do own Victoria Elizabeth Wentz and Christine Young. Don't forget to R&R! Enjoy, darlings!**

**Chapter One**

Victoria and Mark came to a screeching holt in the front of Gideon's Meatpacking Plant. The building was totally abandoned and it was to be wrecked down in two months, starting in two days. Mark ran into the building and Tori's dress trailing behind her as she followed after Mark. They locked the door behind them, Tori laughing after the door closes.

"I can't believe we did that! The city is going to be under huge alarm!" She smiled.

Mark loosened his tie. "Yea, you're right. We need to go under fake names and lay low for a while. Amanda's clothes are bond to be under that bed still so change into one of her outfits for now. I've got my own in the back, if it's still there. Decide your name and meet me in the Sick Room in thirty minutes." He kissed her and they went separate ways.

Victoria rummaged through the bottom and found the medical kit that Mandy helped her with. She threw it aside and found some loose black pants and a plain black T-shirt. She found another pair of Troopa boots with the clothes. She quickly changed into the slightly small outfit and quickly brushed her blood-red hair. She tucked the pants in the boots and did a quickly twirl. She had ten minutes to decide her new name. She sat down on Amanda's bed then laid down with her hands behind her head.

"Josi? No. Jennifer? Oh hell no. Mallory? No, no wait! Morgan. Morgan Pierce." she smiled. She got up and took one step to trigger something. Amanda ran into the room and opened up the draw to find a letter address to Amanda on the front. Tori had no choice to stand there because she couldn't move. Amanda began to cry and breathe heavily as she dropped her arms with the letter still in her hands. Tori tried to speak but nothing would come out. Amanda grabbed a gun and walked into the Sick Room where Lynn and John were resting. Tori looked at the ground and picked up the letter. It was the same one Mark read out loud before Jill came in and put the RBT on him and slashed Tori in the face. Mark was the one who set Amanda up to fail! Tori has been hanging with her friend's killer the whole time!

Tori backed up into Mark. "Hey, Tori. What's wrong?"

Tori gasped and everything was back to normal. She turned around and shoved him away. "You were the one who wrote Amanda's letter. You set her up to kill Lynn Denlon and fail her test."

Mark frowned. "How the hell did you know that? How long?"

"It doesn't matter." She snapped back.

"Tori, it was for her own good. You can't be mad at me right now."

It was true. Tori loved Mark and they needed each other more then ever.

Tori shook her head. "I'm not mad I'm just..shocked. You kept this from me, Mark."

Mark sighed and sat on Amanda's bed. "You know I'm not going to apologize,right? She's dead and it's too late to start hating me now."

Tori crossed her arms and slowly walked to him and sat beside him. "I don't expect you to apologize." She forced a smile.

Mark ran his fingers through his hair. "So, what's going to be your name?"

Tori tucked the right side of her hair behind her ear, where her scar was still there. "Morgan Pierce. What about you?"

"Well, I figure we were to be uncle and niece again. But, it's Ryan Dunn."

Tori nodded but in no time, laughing at his choice of name. "Whatever floats your boat, dude."

Mark stood up and took Tori's hands to hold her close. "We should draw up some plans to get ready in a few weeks. Like I said, we are lying low."

Tori took her hands back. "A few weeks? We are living here for a few weeks? Mark, they are bound to find out we are here and guilty. Why don't we just get out of town and fuck up another city?"

Mark sighed. "It's not that easy as it sounds. They have police set up on every exit in this state. But, I like how you think. When this is all over and people accept that it's all over, we will go into another city. Oh, and if I were you, I would change the color and length of your hair."

Tori gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

"You've been out more than I have. I'm just saying if they find out-"

"But they won't." She stopped him, looking more concerned.

"I'm just saying if they do. They won't recognize me because I'm the cop who just disappeared. People forgot about me in this washed up town. People in the Jigsaw Survival Group didn't hear your story and maybe they will suspect and try to look for you."

He had a point. "But are you changing anything?"

He nodded. "Just my name. No one doesn't suspect me so why should I change?"

She sighed. "Fine but I don't have any dye."

Hoffman dug out a $20 in his pocket. "I'll be back. You're changing your hair to black."

"Blonde." She crossed her arms.

Hoffman stopped and turned around. "Black."

"Blonde."

"Tori, it's going to be black."

"Why can't I be blonde?'

"Because I said so damn it! In case you forgot, I'm still your teacher. This game isn't over yet."

Tori walked into the Sick Room, walking away from the argument. She heard the door slam shut and walked back into the room.

Victoria sat on Amanda's bed and put her face to her hands but didn't cry; but simply thought out loud.

"I can't believe I didn't see this before. Mark wrote Amanda's letter. That's why he wanted me to stay away from this place."

She got up then decided to cut before dying her hair. She knew Mandy had a pair in one of the drawers but no. She walked into the Sick Room and found some in the cabinet. In the medical kit underneath her bed, were a decent sized mirror. She put it up against one of the walls then cut two inches off her hair to stop just below her shoulders that were once down her back. By the time she was done, Hoffman ran in with a box of black dye for her.

"Whoa, you look different Morgan." He smirked.

Tori rolled her eyes and swiped the dye from his hands. She walked slowly to the bathroom trying to open the box.

Mark grabbed her by the T-shirt, stopping her. "Hey, what's the problem?"

Tori turned around. "Problem? I don't have a fucking problem." She recalled the moment when they were in the room surveying Brent and Tara.

Mark sneered at her. "Get out of here and change your hair. If the police catch on, which could be any moment, you better be ready when I say. Is that clear, Morgan?"

Tori sneered. "Yea, It's clear Ryan." She walked off to the bathroom and locked the door. Oh how she urged to cut again from this shit. But Hoffman would soon catch on and eat her alive figuratively.

Mark sighed and snipped some hair from his head with the scissors. He changed his style from a Detective to how normal men should dress. He had clothes but didn't to change.

An hour later, Tori had dyed her red to straight jet black hair. She looked herself in the mirror but felt so very different from when she was sixteen. Tori felt like a stranger to herself; perfect strangers. She walked out of the room and Mark was nowhere to be found. She checked the clock that read midnight. She striped to her bra and underwear then climbed into Amanda's bed. She turned the lamp off beside her bed and fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rummaging around the plant woke Tori up. It was in the afternoon and she sprung out of bed. She put on the same outfit and looked around the room and the Sick Room.

"Mark...? Ryan...?" She gasped when Mark ran past her with papers. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was in a mess. He ran to one of the metal tables and began to draw again.

Tori walked over and put one hand on his back. "Hoffman, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yea, yea. I, uh, was working all night with this trap."

She smiled. "Well, tell me what you're thinking! Who is the the victim when we catch them."

He scooted the paper to her then went into another room.

She took a closer look at this trap. A woman who did hardcore drugs were to be locked in a barn. All the doors are bolted shut and no escape is possible but one. There is poison going through her body and if she could find the antidote, she was to be let free. But, there was a catch. The antidote was in the needle pit in the middle.

Tori nodded. "I like this one. The victim is...Christine Young? I trust no relation to Amanda Young?"

Mark came back in with loads of other trap ideas and spilled them on the table. "I don't think so. Amanda had no siblings that I know of." He walked the other direction from where he came.

Tori nodded. "Okay then. It looks like you got everything ready. There are very exceptional traps here, , doesn't this mean that we can move on to another city if we have months worth of plans here?" Tori waited for an answer.

"Mark? You never answer me." She ran into the supply room where he left. In the room, he was fighting off two pig masked people who Tori suspected, Ryan and Brad. "Hey!" She called out.

The two masked culprits looked her way. "Brad, she looks familiar."

"Ryan, you dumb ass! That's Victoria! We are just going to have to tell the boss that we couldn't get Mark."

Victoria helped Mark off the ground. "The boss?"

The two men climbed the mountain of supplies and tried to climb out the window. Tori ran to the boxed and kicked the base trying to make them lose their balance. The two managed to get away by crashing through the window. Tori quickly turned around and crouched, shielding herself from the broken glass raining over her.

"Victoria, let's go!" Mark yelled across the room.

Tori quickly ran over to Mark with her raven black hair bouncing on her shoulders. "What are we going to do? Ryan and Brad said 'the boss'. They can't mean Gordon, can they?"

Mark shook his head. "Of course not, don't be naive Tori. You saw him, he DROWNED in the fucking box."

Tori nodded. "You're right. Someone knows about us and I for one don't want to end up in the electric chair if they ever find us out."

Mark and Tori walked into the main room. Another pig masked thief was stealing their plans that Mark drew up.

"Hey!" Mark and Tori said at once.

The mysterious slender person looked their way. It was clearly a woman because of the shape and the parts of a woman.

Victoria chased her practically all around the plant. Victoria got close enough to yank the mask from her but she didn't turn around. She escape through one of the hidden doors and Tori lost her. She ran toward Mark when he met her half way, catching his breath.

"Did..did you fucking get her?"

Tori put one hand on her chest to control her breathing. "No, the bitch was too fast. You don't think those two idiots work for a girl? Who can be left?"

Mark adjusted his tie. "Forget about those two morons. WE need to focus on the test subject, Christine Young."

* * *

A barn that is completely oblivious to town, sat still and silent. Tori leaned over the pit and dropped the antidote inside the pit. She covered the pit with a huge tarp and waited for Mark to arrive with Christine.

Mark barged through the door with Christine sound asleep. Mark threw her body toward Tori and she flipped Christine over but quickly looked away.

"God, she looks like Amanda." Tori sighed, sneaking peeks.

Mark leaned against one of the barn walls. "I know, it freaked me the fuck out."

Tori sat her up one of the corners and stacked hay to barricade her. Mark sat the tape cassette near her and waited on Victoria. She set the timer to 1 minute and inside a bag, she picked up a glass bottle. In the glass bottle, a toxic gas, simply as a toxic nerve agent. She smashed it near the hay and covered her mouth and nose. They quickly left the scene, barricading the door shut so she wouldn't escape until she found the antidote.

Mark smiled and kissed Tori passionately. He played with her hair and she put her arms around his neck.

Tori smiled and playfully shoved him away. "Let's get back before she waits up. The game is about to begin."

Mark and Tori drove back to he plant and waited until the Young girl would wake up. The monitors in Amanda's room weren't the best but at least it's something.

Tori laid on the bed, tossing a small ball into the air. Mark was sitting, carefully paying attention to the monitors.

"You okay?" Tori asked him, still paying attention to the ball.

Mark looked over and leaned back in his chair. "Yea, I"m fine. Why do you ask?"

Tori caught the ball and looked at Mark for a quick second then back to the ball tossing. She shrugged. "I dunno. You just seem different, that's all."

Mark chuckled slightly. "I seemed to be different? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He took a sip of his coffee.

Tori slipped over to her stomach, gazing at him. "Hey, I still got my face. You are turning too old for me Mr. Gray hair." She joked.

A smug looked appeared on his face. "I make this gray hair look good though. Besides, what's wrong with me face?"

Tori laughed in her hand. "Nothing! I was just saying." She sounded defensive.

"Where am I?!" A spine tingling shriek shouted from the monitor.

Tori raced to the monitor where Mark was watching her carefully.

Christine coughed, some blood came up. She reached over and pressed play on the tape player.

**"Hello Christine. I want to play a game."**

**"**I'm in a fucking Jigsaw Trap! NO!" She hung her head and listened.

**"For years you've been scoring drugs and getting high. Making up excuses for your 'bad life'. Pathetic. You have everything you wanted in life. Today, you learn that sometimes people don't get what they want. A poison is coursing through your veins. In the middle, you will find that the only antidote to your problem is in what you're been going through, sticking your arm. You like that right? Dig through the pit of needles to get your antidote The time has started so let the games begin."**

Christine broke through the hay bails to find her nightmare in the middle. She pulled the tarp covering the pit to expose the nightmare waiting for her. She slid into the pit, needles already piercing her skin. She fell to her knees and yelled in pain. She looked up to the clock that read she had 40 seconds left. She quickly dug through the pit, not caring about the needles oozing blood from every part of her body. More blood came out of her mouth, blood getting inside her needle openings. In 20 seconds, she found the clear antidote in the syringe and stuck it in her arm then pushed it all in.

Tori shook her head. "No way.." She walked away from rage.

Mark slowly nodded. "Wow...what a brave woman."

Tori didn't walk back over, but shouted from the other room. "Let the bitch go!"

Mark pressed a button that opened the barn door.

Christine slowly climbed from the pit and ran outside to gasp for clean air. She removed the needles one by one painfully.

Mark watched Christine yank every needle out then laying on the ground. He seemed to enjoy seeing her sprawed on the ground with very little clothes on.

Tori yanked the power to the monitor off. "Now what are we going to do with her?"

Mark broke his fantasies and turned to her. "I'll check on her but for right now, just let her go. She will get over it...with years of therapy. Which reminds me, more cops will be cracking down even more so be ready."

Tori scoffed. "You always say that." She crossed her arms.

Mark slowly got up and touched her shoulder. "I'm just preparing you for the worse. Tori?"

Tori's eyes were soul less. She stood there, just gazing into space. Another flashback episode was occuring but this time, she could move. A man screamed for help on the monitors in another part of the plant. Tori ran to the other side of the building where a forklift held a box well above the ground.

Mark tried to stop her. "Tori! Tori, what's going on?"

But Tori seemed to be determined to run to this guy screaming for help.

Mark stopping chasing after her and quickly plugged the monitors up again. Four cameras were on Tori and she looked liked she was..helping someone up? No one was there, she as in a trance.

Tori helped a heavy-set man off the ground who really looked like hell. His hair was in a mess and he had stubble on his face with a scent of alcohol on him.

"How are you?" Tori asked, getting him to his feet after he fell eight feet to the floor.

"Jeff Ridenhour. Have you seen my daughter or wife?" He slurred his word.

Tori shook her head. "Sorry, no. My name is Victoria or if you prefer, Tori."

Jeff frowned. "Oh, well, thanks anyway Tori. Maybe you can help me."

Tori nodded. "Okay, but-"

Mark grabbed her shoulders and shook her back to her senses. "Elizabeth! What the hell is going on?"

Tori's eyes became brown again. She was wide-eyed staring at him. "M..Mark?"

"Tori, maybe you should get some sleep,huh? I"ll go check on Christine Young."

Tori held her head. "Okay." She nodded.

Mark helped Tori into bed and walked out the steel door, sealing Tori inside. Tori rolled over, facing the wall. She couldn't even sleep. If she would sleep, she was bound to have nightmares again. The adventure with Bobby, the high of killing Jill, the disappointment in human sacrifice. Tori tried closing her eyes but fear still over came her. _"Sleep..sleep." _She whispered, pulling the covers over her face.

"Who are you?" Christine whispered.

Tori perked up and looked at the monitor. Mark was talking to her..getting to know her. Tori quickly rose up and slammed her hands on the desk, watching.

"I'm...Mark. Mark Hoffman."

Tori gripped her head. "Mark! What are you doing?!"

"I..I'm Christine Young. Why are you here?" She mumbled.

"I heard screaming so I wanted to make sure someone was okay." He was inches away from her face.

Christine smiled and turned away. "I'm fine. Thanks for caring."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" He put on he hand in his pocket.

Tori's eyes filled with tears and anger. "You bastard. You almost cared..." She went under Amanda's bed and found a razor. She cut across her thighs and held the bloody razor in her hand. Tori was shaking and tears streamed from her eyes. Mark would probably find out and kill her but, she was already dead inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tori was woken up by the steel door opening then closing. She turned over and Mark sighed and loosened his tie, sweating.

Tori rubbed her eyes and sat up. "It's three in the morning. What, uh, what have you been doing? How was Christine?"

Mark inhaled while running his hands, slowly walking closer to her. "Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about."

Tori looked at him with disbelief. "How did it go down? I would like to know." She walked over to him, staring up at him.

"Look, I dropped her off and that was it." He walked past her.

"Then why did you tell her your real name? Did she have to know that?"

He stopped and turned around. "Hey, she asked first and did you spy on us?"

"Monitors are the best invention, asshole."

"What all did you see?"

"Everything." She chocked on tears. "Why are you sweaty and hours late?"

"It's not what you think..." Mark walked back to her.

"Oh, it's not? Did you get chased to Canada and back? Was the A/C in the car not working? Or something got you hot and bothered?"

"Enough!" He yelled. "I'm not going to stand here and be accused!"

Tori shot back. "What did you do? I saw it on the tape, you had the hots for her!"

"Listen to me for just a minute. Sure, I stared at her. But nothing came to mind. I am sweaty because I was followed and it made me uncomfortable, okay?" He held her hand. "I am not in love with her. She's a druggie bitch."

Tori smiled and started to relax. "Okay, if you don't love her, then can we test her again?"

Mark nodded. "Sure. It it proves I don't love her, test her again."

Mark looked down at her hands. "Did you get into something? There's some blood on your hands."

Tori shrugged. "I don't know."

"Tori, what the fuck happened? You got something to hide yourself?"

Tori hesitated. "My business is my business."

Mark sighed in frustration. "Oh yeah? Why was it so damn important for you to know MY business? Tori, if you don't tell me, I'll go through your things."

Tori put her hands to his chest to stop him. "Okay..I cut a little. But that was it!"

"I have a hard time believing that this was the only time. Why is that?"

"Don't trust me?"

"Don't trust me?" Mark questioned back.

"When I was setting up the body from the Horsepower Trap in the room, I cut then. But that's because you slammed me against the car and said we had nothing. I was still learning."

"Well, what happened to that?! Cutting is what got you here in the first place!" He walked away, swiping all the papers onto the floor that was once on the table in frustration.

Tori and Mark's relationship have gone to shit. The rest of the night, Tori didn't speak to Mark or Mark didn't speak to Tori.

* * *

Tori woke up and grabbed a snack that she saved from the party. She wore a black tank top under her new Steam Punk jacket. She wore black skinny jeans that zipped up from he bottom two inches over her black high heeled boots. She took out a black and red cloak and a pig mask then sat them on the bed. Today was the day that Tori was to capture Christine again and put her in a trap to test Mark's love for her. Though Tori didn't feel like there was a point to it because it was pretty much over for the two. They remained quiet and distant. Cold looks were even given as they walked around, thinking and making up traps to test out in another city. Tori sat at John's desk and drew out meaningless plans while Mark did research on the people who were to be testing. Tori took a hit from the cigarette then sat it in the ashtray.

"Tori, Janice Goldie is to be in the Hand Saw trap. Maybe you should write that down on the paper."

Victoria looked up from the paper. "Oh, look who's finally talking to me."

"Speak for yourself." He sneered.

Victoria turned away and jotted Janice Goldie on the paper and line underneath her name: Janice Goldie-

"What did she do?" Tori tried to say without anger.

"She killed her husband and neglected her children. Also a drug charge."

"Oh..well at least she didn't look at other people." Tori wrote it down. Janice Goldie- Killed husband and neglect of her children and drugs.

"You got something to say?" He turned his head slightly.

"Oh no. I've got nothing to say. By the way, Christine is to be tested again. Maybe you should go get her. The things are on the bed."

Mark got up and swiped the items. "I don't need a stupid ass cloak."

"Do whatever you want. I'll get the test ready. She is to be in the RBT, we have to make things a little tougher on her."

Mark groaned. "Do whatever you want. Same location?"

Tori nodded sarcastically. "Yeah."

He walked out the door without saying a word.

"Jesus that guy needs Prozac." She exhaled. She took a hit then crushed it underneath her foot.

She heard running of boots throughout the hallways, making her take her gun and flashlight. She put her black coat on and ran cautiously through the hallways. She turned the corner and walked straight ahead slowly. The noise was coming from the freezer where Danica Scott was iced over. She gripped the handle and inhaled slowly.

"Shit..this will be fucking cold..." she clutched her jacket tightly.

She yanked it open and the below zero degrees hit her in the face. She ran in and shined the flashlight around the room but only Danica's body was there, hanging up. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, sealing her in darkness with only a flashlight. She dropped her items and pounded on the door.

"Let me out of here!" Tori screamed.

"Not a chance, Elizabeth." A male voice chuckled.

Only two people sometimes called her Elizabeth on purpose. Gordon and Hoffman.

"I'll fucking kill you! I'm going to freeze to death if you don't let me out!"

"That's the point, stupid."

Tori stood still, breathing heavily from the cold. "I know you're not those ass hats Ryan and Brad. Fucking tell me! If you're Mark, you better quit playing around with me!"

The man laughed again. "WELL, I hate to leave you E-Beth but the show must go on."

Tori stuck her hands into her pocket. "Show? What show?"

Silence. The guy was gone and Tori was left in the cold darkness. Eventually she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tori was left in that freezer for an hour before Mark came back.

"Tori! Where are you? Christine is in her test and I think you should watch it." He looked around. "Elizabeth?" He walked around the plant, calling her name like a dog.

"TORI!" He gave a last shout.

Tori perked up. "M...ark?" She slowly rose up and softly pounded on the door. Her strength totally disappeared and her breaths became short.

"Tori? Tori, why are you in the freezer?" He opened up the door.

Tori ran out and hugged Mark. "I was in there forever! You're warm." She put her arms around him and put her head to his chest.

"Why the hell were you in the freezer? Did you shut the door on accident?"

Tori gasped and shook her head. "The door was shut on ME. A male voice was outside the door but I didn't recognize him. It wasn't Ryan or Brad but someone else. It could be Gordon."

Mark pushed her to the ground, almost hitting her. "It's not Gordon, damn it! He's dead! Just like John and Amanda! D-E-A-D! Get it?"

Tori looked up at him and nodded her head. She was totally speechless. Mark never touched her like that or spoke to her since they met.

"But..the man told me 'the show much go on'. That's not all..he called me Elizabeth. If it wasn't you or Gordon, then..who?"

Mark sighed. "Some ass hole fucking up our heads. Christine should be awake now. Let's go check on her."

Mark grabbed Tori's hand and ran to the main room with her.

* * *

"Shit.." Mark muttered.

"What the...?" Tori followed.

Christine was..gone. There wasn't any blood, no guy she had to cut open, nothing. Mark rewound the tape to see Christine fish a key out of her pocket and unhook herself. She gave one look at the camera and the camera mouth-functioned.

Mark was speechless. "What the fuck is this?"

"What did he mean by the-" The front door detonated. It flung off it's steel hinges and almost hitting the two.

"Tori, are you okay?!" He coughed, fanning the air from smoke.

Tori felt a hand yank her T-shirt , yanking her up on her feet. "So, you think you won, huh?" the man whispered in her ear.

Tori's eyes widened. "Dr..Gordon?"

The smoke soon cleared and the deadly eyes of Lawrence Gordon met her's.

Mark was hit over the head with a gun held by Christine Young, knocking him out.

Tori was thrown outside on her stomach. She held her stomach and picked herself up from the ground. Lawrence kicked her back to the ground.

"Bastard.." She muttered.

Gordon and Christine hovered over Tori. Christine spit on her face and walked away laughing. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Mark."

Tori gagged, wiping the spit off from her face. "Fuck you both." She rose to her feet. "How the fuck did you live? You drowned!"

Gordon chuckled. "It's a secret but I'll tell you anyway. After you and Mark left the party, I did lose consciousnesses but I was saved within found a loop hole in your trap and that was a trap door at the bottom. She got inside and helped me out, thank god. What world would this be without anymore...me?"

Tori chuckled. "A hell of a better one. Why won't you just fucking die?"

Gordon punched her in the face. "Shut up!"

Tori fell to the ground, looking up at him with a bloody lip.

"After Christine saved me, I knew from the start she was Amanda's sister."

Tori wiped her mouth. "Yeah, we suspected."

"We soon set up a deal. For saving me, she wanted to take you and Hoffman down so I let her join me. Such a shame, if you would agreed to be MY accomplice, you could have lived."

Christine screamed in pain. Hoffman walked out of the rubble, head high with a smug look on his face. "Dr. Gordon." He took his jacket off.

Dr. Gordon turned around to Hoffman. "Damn, Mark. You still aren't dead YET? By the way, saw you at the party."

He softly chuckled. "I saw you too, is that a new tie or..?"

Each passing minute, Lawrence became more enraged. "You are such a child. I thought John was about giving people a chance."

"I was going to say the same thing to you. You didn't give me a chance when you first locked me in that god-forsaken prehistoric bathroom."

Gordon nodded. "Touche. But I had a reason whereas you on the other hand did it for revenge. John told me to take action if something happened to Jill Tuck. You remember that Hoffy."

"Bitch had it coming. Jill put me in the RBT."

"But, wasn't it in John's will?" Tori spoke up.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Tori, men are talking."

Tori made a mean face and left her mouth open. "You are such an asshole."

"Tori, right now isn't the time."

Gordon laughed. "It's the perfect time. Ryan! Brad!"

The two jumped from the roof and pinned him to the ground on his stomach then each held one arm. Mark was on his knees, staring at Gordon. They didn't bother wearing masks and Tori have never seen them before.

Tori gasped and took action. She pushed Gordon out of the way and attack the two. She shoved Ryan and punched Brad in the stomach. Gordon grabbed Tori's wrists and pushed her to the ground. He took a gun from his coat and aimed it at her.

"Oh, I can see the fear in your eyes as you cower away..." Gordon smiled.

Tori looked to Mark who was looking up at her. Tori's eyes filled with tears.

"Stop your crying, Elizabeth! You're eighteen years old, you're an adult. Get up."

Tori put her hands at the level of eyes and stood up. "What do you want?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"The Legacy. I would like it back." He turned around to Mark.

"Where's Christine?"

Mark chuckled. "Crying from pain like a little bitch inside, probably."

Gordon cocked the gun. "Go get her, NOW! Make sure Mr. Hoffman gets her out safe and sound." He turned back to Tori.

"Now, in order for me to gain back the Legacy, I have to kill you both."

"But-!"

"Listen up because I think you'll like it better."

Hoffman threw Christine out the hole in the building. "You're a slimy bitch like your sister, druggie bitch."

Brad and Ryan strained Hoffman again.

Christine held her hand. "The bastard broke my hand but I think I'll be okay."

They both turned to Tori. "You've had it for far too long." Gordon explained, circling Tori; still aiming at her. "But, I'll make you a deal. If you let me kill Hoffman, I'll let you join me."

"But I don't want to join your team!" She yelled.

"You will or you'll die too! You have a lot of experience and I need a girl like you on my side. If you want Hoffman to live, I'll sadly kill you so choice wisely."

Tori hung her head, shaking her head. "That's not fair.." she whispered.

Gordon chuckled. "I know it's not, E-Beth. But, that's life. Anyway, don't you want to kill Hoffman for having feelings for Christine and fucking her."

Tori's world shattered. She looked past Gordon to see Hoffman speechless. "You...you did it. You lied to me.."

"Oh, I thought you knew. Whoops." Gordon chuckled.

Hoffman exploded. "No, I didn't!"

Christine yelled back. "Yes it is! We could have done it all night if it wasn't for Hoffman saying he was tired."

Tori ran her fingers through her hair then slapped her hand by her side. "I should have known."

Hoffman shook his head. "Victoria, don't listen to this crap! It's not true! I told you the truth, listen to me!"

Tori exploded back. "Oh yeah?! Why should I listen to you? I knew you were cheating on me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Fuck, Tori! It's not true, someone was following me. I was so nervous about us! It was probably one of these fuckers!"

Gordon yawned. "Well, as fun as this is, I have to cut the fun short." He walked behind Tori and played with her hair; even smelled it.

"Do you want to kill Hoffman?" He whispered in her ear.

Tori wiped her tears. "I don't know.."

Gordon wrapped his arms around her and held her hands. He rested his head on her shoulder.

Hoffman seriously got jealous. "Let her go, fuck you!"

Gordon planted the gun in her hands. "Kill..him.."

Mark shook his head. "Don't do it Tori. You know I love you and I'm sorry for everything."

Tori walked up to Hoffman with tears in her eyes. She knelled down on her knees to his eye level.

"Mark." She put her head against his. "We've been through so much. Don't you think it's time to die together?"

Mark shook his head. "No, Tori!"

"But...we've killed so many people. Don't you think we should give it up? I've had just as much fun as you did, but, a leader and their accomplice die together. Just look at John and Amanda."

"We can be better than them. We can make it through, just don't let him have the advantage."

Gordon walked between them. "Come on Tori, let's made a decision." He stood them a few feet away from Hoffman. "Might get a little messy."

Tori's vision became blurry with tears. "Do I have to?" She whispered.

Gordon brought the gun up with her hands. "Yeah, or you both die."

Mark leaned his head to the left. "Oh..Tori."

Tori sniffled and chocked on her tears. She turned around to Gordon and shoved him to the ground, kicking his cane to the side and pointing the gun at him. Christine tried to intervene.

"No, Christine! Let her be." Gordon got on his knees.

"Stay down!" Tori yelled, wiping her nose on her jacket.

"Okay, but, you can shot me. This is obviously a test, so pick the right choice."

Tori gripped the gun with both hands and pointed at Gordon. "I don't care...just die.." She pulled the trigger...but nothing came out.

"What..?" Tori looked inside the chamber..nothing. She dropped the gun as Gordon came up to his feet.

"I knew you were going to fail. You don't think things through Elizabeth." He pulled out another gun his coat. "Oh, and thanks for the plans you and Hoffman drew for me. These are going on the fridge." He chuckled.

"You're a monster..." She muttered through her teeth.

Mark shoved the boys aside. Gordon and Tori just stood still, watching him. Hoffman broke their necks one by one but soon stopped when Christine pulled out a pistol.

"Stay right there, lover boy." She smiled.

"Bravo, Detective Hoffman." He applauded. "You still have it in you but not for longer." He walked a few steps away from Tori.

Thinking Gordon was walking about, Tori ran to hug Hoffman when Gordon shot her in the stomach. A loud bang rang through her ears along with a high pitched noise.

Tori's eyes widened and she held her stomach. It bled through her jacket, staining her hands. She looked down at them then at Mark. "Hoff...man." She collapsed into his arms. "It fucking hurts." She glazed at him.

Hoffman laid her on the ground.

Christine smiled and walked to Mark. "Now you can hang with me." She hugged him.

Mark snatched the gun and shot Christine dead in the face. She fell over, bleeding from her forehead.

Gordon reached into his coat pocket for bullets. "Damn it Hoffman!"

Mark shot Gordon in the right thigh then picked up Tori and ran into the woods surrounding them.

Tori put her hand and head on his chest. "I...I am going to die.." Her voice sounded airy.

Mark shook his head. "You'll make it kid. You've been through worse." A gun shot pierced his left shoulder.

Gordon chuckled. "Can't run forever!" He said, clutching his thigh.

Hoffman fell to the ground ,dropping Tori. Tori helped herself up, holding her stomach. She leaned against a tree. "Mark..come on."

Mark got on his feet. He grabbed her hand and kissed her. "I'm sorry for everything. I loved you every second, since the minute we've met."

Another gun shot dug into Hoffman's neck. He held his neck while he bled to the ground. Tori cried and collapsed over him.

"Stay with me. Please, don't go." Tori cried on his chest.

Gordon pointed the gun at Tori. "Now, get up. You are my new accomplice and I will carry on the Legacy."

Tori was overwhelmed by Mark dying. She got up and turned to Gordon with all her strength. "Aren't you tired?! Leave us alone! You can have the Legacy, we don't want it anymore!"

Gordon laughed. "You still don't get it. I want the satisfaction of killing Mark Hoffman. He needs to go but you, you have a choice. Join me or die with him."

"I'd rather die than to work with you! Why can't you get that I love him and I want to die with him. But no, you WANT me to join you and it will KILL you if I disagree."

"Tori..." Mark's eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tori turned around and bent down over him. "Mark..you have to stay awake." She put her head on his chest. He was dead. No heartbeat..nothing. The man who helped John himself. The man who survived the Reversible Bear Trap. Detective Mark Hoffman was gone.

Tori cried and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you and never blamed you.."

Gordon chuckled. "Finally! Let's get out of here Tori and-"

Tori grabbed the gun from Mark's belt and put it to her head. "If he can't have me...no one will." She whispered.

Gordon soon frowned. "Elizabeth, don't be stupid. Put the gun down and help me with John's Legacy."

Tori shook her head. "No..I"m done. My journey is over with Mark's. I'll see you in Hell." She gave him a last smug look. She pulled the trigger, ending her young life. Her body laid beside Hoffman. Blood seeped from her jacket and blood escaped her lips.

Gordon sighed. "Such a pity..." He heard the police sirens going off nearby. He made a break for it, leaving all the bodies.

The duo was over. Elizabeth Victoria Wentz and Mark Hoffman were on the news as 'The Jigsaw Man and his accomplice.'. They were properly buried and the murders stopped...in that city. Gordon would soon be starting trouble again.

* * *

**OMGEE! D: I'm upset that it's all over but glad that I typed it. I hope you enjoyed this saga as much as I did making it! Don't worry, I've got more tricks up my sleeve ;)**


End file.
